


[podfic] Schiamachy

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguments, Bedsharing, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Schiamachy: noun. An act or instance of fighting a shadow or an imaginary opponentThey had walked across centuries, strode through millennia; it hardly required notice. And yet, they got swept up in it. They had spent so long among humans — living with them, learning about them, pretending to be the same as them — that it was hard to remember that they didn’t belong here, that everything about this, about their Arrangement, was wrong. It was against their very natures, and yet it was one of the few things Aziraphale felt was solid. They celebrated holidays, they watched the coronations, they mourned for disasters together, in their own private ways. The fact of the matter was, Aziraphale and Crowley were beginning to become something smaller than an angel and a demon, though larger than a pair of humans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] Schiamachy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schiamachy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555240) by [AshCommaMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCommaMan/pseuds/AshCommaMan). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 1:18:15

 **Streaming:** [1]  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ctky3qpc9jbk1rf/schiamachy.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 79.9 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
  


###### Cover Art

By AshCommaMan

**Author's Note:**

>  **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
> [return to podfic]


End file.
